Ten of Diamonds
Myeong-han Kim, also known as the Ten of Diamonds, is the director of the KPA forces staioned in the DMZ in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps Bio : Name: Myeong-han Kim : "Major Kim rose to be the director of DPRK troops in the De-Militarized Zone (DMZ). As such, he spent the last 10 years responding to the thrusts and feints of the US-backed South Koreans and their CIA supplied intelligence. Kim is a seasoned veteran, one of General Chang's most valuable aides, and an extremely dangerous soldier." In-game An e-mail will be received from Buford who forwarded it from British intelligence that the Ten of Diamonds is located north of Haeju. To find him head northwest out of Haeju and look for a long dirt road heading northwest. If looking at the PDA map he should be just southeast of the "45." The player can receive intel in your PDA from the contract where they can verify the Jack of Diamonds. The Ten of Diamonds is located near a tank bunker and two small infantry bunkers. Nearby vehicles include FROG-7s and T-62 tanks. There are usually one or two MD-500 Scout or Mi-2 Light Attack helicopters in the area. Kim is standing on a nearby hill overlooking four M1978 Artillery batteries and FROG-7 trucks. Be careful when approaching the area in a helicopter as there are elite KPA soldiers with Anti-Air Missile launchers and two SA-8 Anti-Air located nearby, which could also provide disastrous for your extraction helicopter. One quick method for capturing Kim is to get a disguise and quickly drive up to his position and knock him out and then pick him up and slide down the mountain and avoid all of the KPA forces protecting him. Driving him out the area to safety would be wise before calling for extraction. Just be careful not to jump off the cliff or fall down too fast or you could die. Another way to quickly take Kim alive is to carefully and slowly keep driving close to him and force him backwards until he eventually slides down the hill away from his protection and then slide down after him, incapacitate him, and drive him to safety for extraction. He can be found in the Southern Province of North Korea, along with the Clubs, but he and the other Diamonds can only be verified after the Ace of Clubs contract has been completed. His exact location is far north of the Nine of Diamonds and directly far west of the NK Artillery Base. He is at the end of the dirt road that curls around anti-clockwise. E-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Major Myeong-han Kim, the 10 of diamonds "Buford just forwarded me a report from British intel. They think Major Kim is operating somewhere north of Haeju. This intel's only a few hours old, so there's a good chance he's still there. Major Kim is one of the most experienced military men in North Korea. He ran the troops in the DMZ, so he's seen lots of action. Stay frosty." Category:Deck of 52 Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:North Korean Category:Diamonds